villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
George Magrority
' George Magrority' is the main antagonist of the As Told by Ginger episode "Sibling Re-vilery". He is the "big brother" assigned to Ginger's younger brother Carl to correct his bad behavior, but quickly oversteps his boundaries to make Carl miserable. At Lucky Jr. High, Ginger Foutley decides to set up a "big brother/big sister" program to help students who get punished. In the meantime, Carl decides to grow vegetation in the septic tank to feed Baby Elsa the whale. When the septic tank explodes the next day, Mrs. Gordon is furious. She decides to punish Carl, but when Carl tells her about the big brother/big sister program. Carl expects to get a pushover, and Ginger is given the task to assign an older brother for Carl. When Ginger hears this, she looks for a tough big brother and assigns George Magrority, a former military academy student, to look after Carl. When George shows up, Carl tries to convince him that he is a model citizen, but George tells Carl he will break that delusion. George vows to make Carl into a perfect angel. At dinner, George brags about his time about the military academy. He blows his whistle when Carl makes a smart remark, forces Carl to clean up after dinner and ask Lois about her day. Ginger refuses to help Carl since she wants to protect the reputation of her program, despite Carl's repeated attempts to convince her. Carl resorts to threatening to blackmail Ginger with embarrassing baby photos if she doesn't get rid of George. George forces Carl to clean his room, throwing away some of Carl's belongings in the process. When Carl (who is now sporting a neater hairstyle similar to George's) tries to dismiss George, George tells him that there's a long road ahead, meaning that there's more work to do. When George leaves, Carl uses his walkie-talkie to tell Hoodsey that he is ready for payback. Carl and Hoodsey go to Carl's doghouse, only to find George there. George tells Carl that when he tackles a project, he makes it his life. George decides that the doghouse is the root of Carl's bad behavior. He then tells Carl that he will deconstruct the doghouse after school the following day. George leaves afterwards (saying goodnight to Carl and calling Hoodsey "wee hooded one".) Carl tells Ginger that George is planning to tear down his doghouse, but Ginger doesn't believe him, thinking that George just wants Carl to clean the doghouse. Carl tells Ginger that her program isn't working, but Ginger stands her ground and tells Carl her program is working. Eventually, Ginger realizes that her program really isn't working as students are deliberately trying to get in trouble so they will be assigned a big brother or sister. Carl and Hoodsey decide to leave early to protect the doghouse, but are caught by George. George angrily tells Carl to come with him to get rid of Carl's doghouse, but Carl refuses. George tells Carl that the program isn't working and tells him that Ginger is embarrassing herself. Carl decides to give in to George's demands, claiming to be an example of how his sister's program is working. Mrs. Gordon arrives in time to tell George that Ginger's program has been discontinued. George then tells Carl that he should remember his name when he feels the urge to be bad and do what he does, and leaves. Mrs. Gordon then punishes Carl and Hoodsey by making him clean the sewage from the septic tank and clapping erasers the next day for attempting to leave school early. Carl and Hoodsey gladly accept their punishment. George is not punished for making Carl miserable and does not show up again in the series after this. Later, Ginger asks Carl if he was really going to let George destroy his doghouse to support her program. Ginger regrets not trying to help Carl when George was bullying him and apologizes to Carl. Appearance George is a young man, presumably high school age, with brown hair parted on the left side. He wears a Boy Scout uniform, a whistle around his neck, and a watch on his left wrist. Personality Goerge is extremely strict, conceited, overconfident, egotistical, moralistic. He brags about his time at military academy. He takes an overbearing and authoritarian approach to disciplining kids. He has very high standards for kids and tries to make them into angels. George has no respect for his clients' personal belongings, since he throws away Carl's collection of rotting sandwiches and threatens to tear down Carl's doghouse. It is possible that George may have done a similar program with other kids in the past, as evident by the picture of him with a smiling boy (who is presumably smiling out of fear). Category:Cartoon Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Disciplinarians Category:Oppressors